


Brimstone

by ragnarok89



Series: Crossovers [37]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Demons, Drabble, F/M, Foe Yay, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Room, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Muted darkness was around them now.





	Brimstone

In the vicinity of the room, there was an almost-permanent haze settled over the ground, hiding the sunlight and keeping anyone who entered inside.

Muted darkness was around them, it was her vicinity, his vicinity, and the moon was half-full outside and shining in, its light distributed oddly by the mirrors that lined the walls.

A gloomy atmosphere settled upon the area as Yami paced about the room, with a frown stretching along his lips. He didn't turn toward where the young woman named Xing Huo stood a ways off.

Once more he appeared to be having a rather hard day, and quite honestly, he didn't wish to be disturbed. It seemed that very fact wouldn't be in place as no matter what sharp comment Yami had just thrown in her direction, she continued to stand there as if waiting for him to finally calm down.

Finally walking over to the couch within the room, he plopped himself down to place his head within his hands, a low groan leaving his form in the very moment. Slowly but surely Xing Huo began to make her way over to where he was, as a means to place herself down beside him.

"You know, I told you that I don't need this right now." he spoke up after a brief moment.

She shook her head at his response and then snaked an arm around him. "You can talk about what it is that's bothering you, because I know letting it out is better than keeping it locked inside."

Yami paused briefly in his silence before raising his head to turn toward her, giving her a rather intense stare but not glancing away at all.

Lips pressed together before leaning himself slightly into her, another sigh crossing his lips as he knew he really didn't mean the acerbic words thrown in her direction.

"I suppose you do have a point…"

"There, there, now, darling," Xing Huo murmured, before cupping his face with her gloved hands and leaning on him now with a luxuriant smile. "It's just you and me now."

"Well, what are you going to do?" Yami soon felt numb and his form was too exhausted from the day he had.

Xing Huo gently grabbed him by his shoulders and forced him down on the couch, her on top, and Yami shuddered at the feeling of her lips just millimeters from his.

"Nothing you won't enjoy, I promise."


End file.
